Wembley Park tube station
}} Wembley Park tube station is a London Underground station in Wembley Park, north west London. The station is served by the Underground's Metropolitan and Jubilee Lines and is in Travelcard Zone 4. It is located on Bridge Road (A4089) and is the nearest Underground station to the Wembley Stadium and Wembley Arena complex. History , Wembley Central, Wembley Stadium and Wembley Park stations, and the A406 North Circular road (bottom right)]] Tracks were laid through the area by the Metropolitan Railway (MR, now the Metropolitan Line) when it extended its services from Willesden Green to Harrow-on-the-Hill. Services to Harrow started on 2 August 1880 although Wembley Park station was not constructed until later. Wembley Park station was constructed to serve the pleasure grounds developed by the MR at Wembley Park, a former country estate bought by the company in 1881English History Online - A History of the County of Middlesex: Volume 4 (1971), pp. 198-203 as a destination for excursion trips on the company's trains. The station opened for the first time on 14 October 1893 and initially operated to serve only Saturday football matches in the park. It opened fully on 12 May 1894Clive's UndergrounD Line Guides - Metropolitan Line. Later in the 1890s, the Great Central Railway's (GCR's) London extension was constructed adjacent to the MR's tracks. The tracks pass under the entrance building but the station has never been served by mainline operators. In 1905 the tracks were electrified and the first electric trains became operational. Between 1913 and 1915, the MR added additional tracks to double the line's capacity . On 10 December 1932, the MR opened a branch line north from Wembley Park to Stanmore. Originally, the MR served all stations south from Wembley Park to Baker Street station but the line suffered from congestion due to limited capacity on the tracks heading into Baker Street. Following the combination of the MR and London's other underground railways to form the London Passenger Transport Board (LPTB) in 1933, the LPTB took steps to alleviate the congestion by constructing new Bakerloo Line tunnels from Baker Street to connect to the Metropolitan's tracks south of Finchley Road station. From 20 November 1939Clive's UndergrounD Line Guides - Bakerloo Line, the Bakerloo Line then took over the Metropolitan stopping services between Wembley Park and Finchley Road and the Stanmore branch. To handle the exceptional passenger numbers associated with the 1948 Olympics held at Wembley stadium, the original station building was extended and given a new ticket hall and additional circulation routes and platform stairs. At the opening of the Jubilee Line on 1 May 1979, the Bakerloo service from Baker Street to Stanmore was transferred to the new line. In conjunction with the reconstruction of Wembley stadium, the station was again modified. Additional facilities were provided to handle event crowds and a more direct access route to the stadium was constructed with a staircase leading down to Olympic Way. Layout The station currently has six London Underground tracks, with the two Jubilee Line tracks in the centre flanked in turn by the Slow and Fast Metropolitan Line tracks. Fast trains call at the station only during off-peak periods. Both Metropolitan and Jubilee Line trains may start or end their service at the station. Jubilee Line trains that terminate at Wembley Park reverse via sidings between the running lines to the north of the station. Bus connections London Buses routes 83, 182, 223, 297 and PR2 serves the station. Route 245 runs just north of the station. Future developments The proposed West London Orbital would call at this station. The underground railway would run between Brent Cross and Surbiton. The railway is still on the proposal stage and is not approved or funded at present. The Fastbus is also a proposed limited-bus service running from Wembley Park to North Acton. Gallery Image:Wembley Park tube station 2005-12-10 02.jpg|Wembley Park Image:Wembley Park platform.JPG|Station platform from a northbound Jubilee Line train Image:Wembley Park stn roundel.JPG|Roundel on northbound Metropolitan Image:Wembley Park Tube 101.jpg|Tube arriving at Wembley Park Station Image:Old Wembley Park tube station building.jpg|Old station building Image:Old Wembley Park tube station extension.jpg|Old 1996 extension, used until 2004 Image:Wembley Park.JPG|Wembley Park Station, viewed from across the street at night Image:Wembleyparkacross.jpg|A Jubilee line train arriving on platform 4, taken from Metropolitan line platform 1 References External links * London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** ** *London Borough of Brent, page on regeneration of station * More photographs of Wembley Park Category:Jubilee Line stations Category:Metropolitan Line stations Category:Tube stations in Brent Category:Railway stations opened in 1893 Category:Wembley Stadium and Wembley Arena ar:ويمبلي بارك (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Wembley Park (London Underground) fa:ایستگاه پارک ومبلی fr:Wembley Park (métro de Londres) gan:溫布利白站 hi:वेम्बली पार्क nl:Wembley Park (metrostation) no:Wembley Park undergrunnsstasjon pl:Wembley Park (stacja metra) ru:Парк Уэмбли (станция метро) sk:Wembley Park (stanica metra)